Linked for life
by hazeleyes14
Summary: Zaria and Antal lives a normal life until Ty a new student shows up and Zaria learns she is falling head over heels for him.
1. Chapter 1

Zaria pov

Beep beep beep. . . My alarm rings at me." Ugh, do I have to get up," I say to my pillow! As if my mom heard me she yells up the stairs to my room. I drag myself out of bed quietly as to not wake my red border collie, Kellie, and walked to the bathroom down the hall but I had to wait for my older brother to get out of the bathroom. When he finally came out he was only in his boxers and a tee shirt but for him that was his usual attire for the house. His name is Antal and mine Zaria. He is ruggedly handsome, a jock, with an eight pack and all. He was the star quarterback for our high school. All the girls at our school adored his tallness, he is 6"4, with shaggy black hair and his light clear sea blue eyes, because of his unusual exotic looks and mad skills at football he ruled our school while I was just his little sister, okay we were twins but he always took care of me like a little sister, psh he was part of the reason I have never been actually kissed before. I've been kissed on the cheek, forehead and nose just never my lips, yep my twin always made sure I was doing well in school and if I went on a date he would always have a " talk" with the guy. It is almost like he is my protector but never mind that. He ruffled my hair and said " hey morning, sis. I muffled a reply back saying hey then I went into the bathroom and shut/locked it, turned on the shower and turned the radio on to a country station my favorite kind of music then I took off my tank top and pj shorts and got in the steaming shower. When I got out I wrapped my towel around me wiped the mirror with my hand towel so I could see. You could say I was exotically pretty but I didn't think that highly of my heart shaped face, long strait black hair, big emerald eyes, semi big full red lips, long dark lashes, and pale skin. I also had a runners figure, tall with few curves except in the chest area and long legs. I brushed my hair through then opened the door and slipped down the hall to my room. Once I was in my room I shut the door quietly but Kellie woke and looked at me then put her head on her paws and slept again. I went to my walk-in closet to find clothes for school, I got a pair of my grey skinny jeans and a black tank top with white roses on it while I was holding these I put on a bra and underwear then I slipped on my skinny jeans and tank top. When I was done I got my tall black Swede knee-high boots with no heel since I was already 5"11. I went into my room and got my backpack off my white desk. I surveyed the room. I loved black and white with roses so my whole room is painted black, white, black with white roses, or white with black roses, with the exception of my canopy bedposts, which are dark brown. I then walked out of my room, with Kellie on my heels, down the hall and down the stairs to the entry hall that led to the kitchen. When I arrived in the kitchen, I found my mom making French toast, my favorite. If you looked at my mom you would never think Antal and I are her biological children except for my heart-shaped face and Antal's blue eyes we look nothing like are mother, Caroline, she has a short 5"5 height with curves, long wavy blonde hair, an ageless face she still looked like she was 20, and freckles. She says we look like our dad who left when we were two but said he would come back for us, yah right it's been fourteen years. I just hope for her sake he comes back, she acts perky and happy for us but I've heard her cry at night when she is alone. When I sat down at the counter she gave me my plate.

"Hey, sweetie how did you sleep!"

" Good," I reply. " Hey mom if it is okay with you I'm going to Annabel's house today after school for a sleep over." Annabel is my best friend I've known her since preschool so we are like sisters, her parents are like my 2nd family.

" Kay honey that's fine, your brother is taking Rach to dinner and a movie tonight, so I'm just going to go to Kara's house tonight to talk and stuff."

"Okay that's great then."

"Honey it's 7 40 you and your brother should leave."

"Kay bye mom"

" Bye honey," she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I grabbed my backpack, cell phone, and keys and headed to the garage

" Let's go Antal," I yelled up the stairs

" I'm going to take my own car today, Zaria go ahead and leave," he yelled from upstairs. It was fine with me so I got in my white Porsche and headed to school. When I pulled outa my driveway I stopped and texted Annabel if she wanted me to pick her up and like five seconds later she texted yes so I put the car in gear and headed to her house. When I pulled up she was waiting in a plain jean mini skirt and a black tank top with a brown bomber jacket on and black high-tops converse. She had the same figure as me but she had a round face with long auburn hair, full pink lips, baby blue eyes, and freckles. She got in the car and started talking about how cool my car was and blah blah blah. We arrived in the school parking lot and I got my front space like always. I looked at the clock it said we had ten minutes till the first bell but I still needed to rush to my locker. I told Annabel that's what I was doing so I took the key out of the ignition and we both stepped out of my car. We ran to my locker but on the way I ran into my principal, Mrs. Cane, literally and dropped my cell phone and keys while she dropped all her papers.

"Sorry, Mrs. cane, I really have to be more careful"

" Oh miss ride I just finished alphabetically organizing those, ugh. You know what since you wasted my time as your punishment I want you to show the new Student we have around the school and town. He is in my office so follow me"

" Umm okay, bye Ana" I walked to Mrs. canes office with her and I noticed there were many girls around her office, I wondered why but it was explained when the door opened. When she opened the door my mouth literally fell open I shut it just as quickly though trying to hide my embarrassment, what I saw was the most beautiful guy in the world sitting in Mrs. canes office he had a muscular figure with shaggy blondish brown hair, golden eyes, pale skin full lips that I really wanted on mine, wait did I just have that thought oh my god I'm losing it. When I looked on his eyes I really couldn't look away. He got up and was taller than I expected he was as tall as my brother.

He told me "hi I'm ty, and you are..." I took me a while to answer

" Umm my name is Zaria" I shook my head so I could think.

Ty's pov

I've about had it with this school, I know I'm handsome even for a vampire but these chicks were being like flies on manure. I snapped my head up I smelled something so good like ten thousand pollinated flowers and vanilla. When the door opened it intoxicated me, at first I thought it was some kind of perfume but then I saw what it was, it was a girl. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, more beautiful than any vamp girl I've seen, I looked at her hair first it was a shinny strait black that I wanted to nuzzle my face in. Then I looked at her breath taking face she had emerald green eyes that you got lost in and full lips that I wanted to kiss so bad I almost got up and did it finally I looked at her neck. I saw her pulse and my fangs came down, oh my god I've never had a reaction like this to a girl. I made my fangs go up before I got out of the chair and introduced myself.

" Hi I'm ty and you are" she was looking at me so long I thought she might of fell asleep but then she shook her head and said, " Umm hi, my name is zaria." I could have sworn I heard the name before. I then realized that Mrs. cane the stupid principal was in the room. She started talking to the girl I love, wait am I losing my mind I just met her and she is human. " Zaria you will show this young man to all his classes and any where he likes even if that means you spend your weekends with him"

" But Mrs. cane . . ."

" No buts missy you have to pay for wasting my time"

" Yes mam" she said. This means I get to have her however long she wants, this is awesome for me.

"Now run along I've got no time for you, have a good first day ty"

" Yes mam" we both said

I was happy until we left the room to find almost all the girls waiting for me to come out they started attacking us. But She said " what did you say ty, you lost your aviators in the parking lot and you'll reward whoever found them with a kiss"

" Yep" I said smiling at her cleverness. All the girls took off towards the parking lot. She took my hand and started running really fast, faster than any human but I could keep up. We ran to a locker she asked me what locker I have, I told her 514

" Great that's right here next to Ana and mine's." she was opening what looked to be her locker. A picture fell out of her locker and I picked it up it was of a guy about our age, he was sitting on the couch smiling at the camera, he looked a lot like her.

I said "Zaria, who is this" I tried not to sound disappointed because it was probably her boyfriend. She grabbed the picture and looked at it a moment then threw it in her locker.

"That's my twin brother, " she said

"Oh." And at that second tons of girls were coming through the doors, Zaria closed her locker, took my hand, and bolted down the hall at an inhuman rate of speed. We came around a corner and she opened a door to a closet, pushed me in, then came in herself, and locked the door. Once we were in I noticed she was right against me making me smell her neck and hair, I had no self-control anymore. I leaned into her hair and smelled it nuzzling it at the same time.

"Stop it, that tickles," she laughed whispering your gonna get us caught.

"Sorry but I can't there is no room for me to step back."

" If my twin catches us together in a closet your dead you know that right."

" Oh, I don't think I really care," I said whispering and flirting with her. She turned around and we were half a centimeter away from kissing and I closed the space. Her lips melted right into mine creating an experience I've never had with anyone in my twenty years as a vampire.

ZARIA'S POV

I turned around and he had been right, there was no room in this little closet. He closed the space between us, which I had been dieing to do ever since I saw him, when my lips touched his a warm feeling spread throughout my body. This was my first kiss ever and he was being gentle and asking my permission when he wanted the kiss to be deeper. Time stopped when I was around him and I wanted to keep it that way but the bell rang. We both pulled away knowing that we had to get to class. I unlocked the door, and checked to see if anyone was in this hall they weren't so I gave the all-clear sign to him. When we got out of the closet I shut it behind us, quietly so if anyone was close bye they couldn't hear. I turned around "what's your first class."

"I have PE, you?"

"The same come on, did Mrs. Cane give you gym clothes?"

"yes."

"Good," I said as we walked to gym together holding hands. That kiss was so amazing, I think I died and went to haven. We stopped holding hands when we got to the locker rooms, so no one would see us.

"Okay, your locker rooms are that way" I said pointing to the left "and mine are this way," I said pointing to the right. "When we're done we have to go inside the gym and line-up. Okay?"

"Yah, okay." This period was going to be the hardest, I have my over protective twin in this class, his girlfriend/queen bee, my best friend, and now Ty, this was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO NO ONE HAS REVIEWED AND THIS IS Y I HAVNT UPDATED! :C

I FEEL LIKE NO ONE LIKES MY STORY SO I AM NOT GOING 2 UPDATE UNTILL I HAVE 2 REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD BUT I HOPE 4 GOOD CAUSE I LIKE THIS STORY!

-SARAH


End file.
